No te Guardo Rencor
by Possessmyheart
Summary: A pesar de los insultos, a pesar de las miradas arrogantes, a pesar de los hechizos lanzados, a pesar de las humillaciones, no te guardo rencor.  DMxHG.  Viñeta.


Disclaimer: Lo personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen. (Por desgracia)

0-x-0

**.:No te guardo Rencor:.**

Caminaba por los pasillos de la ahora su nueva mansión. Si era probable que ella prefiriera vivir en un departamento en Londres, con las cosas necesarias que necesita una persona para vivir, nada ostentoso, tal vez unos cuantos lujos, pero nada exagerado. Pero no. No sabía cómo pero se encontraba en la terraza de su gran mansión. Y aunque era suya, se perdía con gran facilidad, como lo estaba ahora.

-Maldición, ¿por qué esto tiene tantos pasillos?- murmuro mientras buscaba el camino de regreso, que no se molesto en memorizar cuando caminaba hacia donde se encontraba ahora.

Caminaba abriendo puertas, asustándose que estas llevaran a más pasillos. Estaba segura de algo, haría un mapa de su nueva casa, la iría explorando y si era necesario, dejaría marcas en las paredes para poder regresar por donde venia. Después de lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad, entro a un salón que no tenía puerta. De hecho le extraño, entraba mucha luz y según ella estaba en pisos subterráneos. Entro con cautela, animándose por ver una silla, que la esperaba al ver su agotamiento. Se sentó sin importarle nada. Suspiró de cansancio. Y por primera vez observo donde estaba. Eso la sorprendió.

A diferencia de los cuartos restantes, este cuarto estaba pintado de un color diferente, blanco con lila para ser exactos. No había ventanas, pero la luz inundaba todo el cuarto como si fuera al aire libre. De hecho se sentía una brisa que venía de todas direcciones. El olor, era como de campo, de aire libre. De tranquilidad definitivamente. Sentada en esa silla, entro en un modo de letargo. Quería recordar, no había tenido tiempo de recordar últimamente. El lugar donde se encontraba la invitaba a recordar.

¿Cómo había pasado todo tan rápido? ¿Cuando había tomado tan polémica decisión? ¿Por qué era dueña de una mansión? ¿Por qué cambio todos sus planes de un momento a otro? ¿Quien la había hecho cambiar de opinión? Todas las preguntas tenían la misma respuesta. Draco Malfoy.

Estaba más que claro que su vida escolar con el no había sido la más cordial, y de hecho cordial ni siquiera se le acercaba. Su vida había estado regida por enemistad con él. ¿Por qué ahora él era la respuesta de todas las preguntas que ella formulara? TODAS. Ni ella misma lo podría creer. Y era cierto que las cosas no habían sido fáciles, insultos interminables por no decir hirientes, humillaciones que la hacían ver como una tonta a pesar de su inteligencia reconocida, bromas pesadas que le habían costado su integridad física, hechizos lanzados sin piedad alguna dejándola totalmente desfigurada, miradas frías que la habían dejado paralizada, burlas constantes que le había hecho cortarse su hermoso cabello para evitarlas; consiguiendo lo contrario, maltrato psicológico que había tenido que ocultar, cartas vía lechuza donde la citaban en lugares inexistentes creando en ella alguna ilusión. Todas esas cosas las hacia él. Precisamente él. Con la justificación de que era una "sangre sucia". Ella se había acostumbrado. Nunca tomaba venganza, no está en su carácter hacer eso. Solo su mirada fulminante, esa que le lanzaba sin importar que eso causará más burla. Sin saber, que solo él quería llamar su atención. Se dio cuenta algo tarde. Le guardaba rencor, pero ya no.

Volvió en sí a aquel salón, descubriendo que se tocaba el cabello, recordando cuando lo cortó. Se levanto de un brinco y levantó la vista, encontrándose con que alguien la miraba desde el lado opuesto del salón, por donde entro. De primera instancia se asusto, pero luego sonrió.

-Disculpe señorita, llevo horas buscando a mi esposa, es algo despistada y se pierde en su propia casa de vez en cuando. ¿No la ha visto por aquí?- dijo con tono de sarcasmo divertido un chico rubio parado en el umbral del salón.

-Me temo que no la he visto señor, pero le recomiendo que como buen esposo que debe ser, debería llevar de paseo a su esposa por toda la mansión que ella desconoce- Contesto la chica con el mismo tono que el.

Ambos sonrieron. El chico se acerco hacia su esposa con una sonrisa, la tomo en brazos y la beso. Si, aquel chico que la molestaba, humillaba, insultaba y denigraba, ahora la besaba. Su pesadilla. Su sueño. Su enemigo. Su amigo. Su apoyo. Su novio. Su esposo. Su todo.

Hermione Granger sabe que a pesar de los insultos, a pesar de las miradas arrogantes, a pesar de los hechizos lanzados, a pesar de las humillaciones, Draco Malfoy: **Porque te amo, no te guardo rencor.**

0-x-0

Espero les guste. Un review? Gracias por leer.

N/A: Me gustaría que pasaran por mis historias restantes y dejaran una pequeña nota. Gracias.


End file.
